


Muscle, Tattoos and Metal

by DarkmodeHerbert



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmodeHerbert/pseuds/DarkmodeHerbert
Summary: Octane and Crypto on the floor, what will they do?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 8





	Muscle, Tattoos and Metal

Octavio Silva, whose legs shake. Thighs that clench threateningly and his titanium footpads tap against the edge of the room. His eyes are shut, and his hips rut quickly, and his breathing is louder because of the mask that covers his burning face. A quiet room and loud sounds of sticky surfaces and muffled groans that Octavio would usually let out in a fight. On the cold floor instead of the bed that is perfectly made in the corner, or on the desk of computers and fidgeting toys and weights.  
Park TaeJoon, Crypto, not open to conversations about himself, not even a name, but he feels free turning Octavio's heart upside down. Making his whole body shake and the man's metal fingers are no longer cold against his abs, round modifications, up scarred arms, at a pulsing cock. Only warm and misty, hard and snatching against piercings. Crypto seems pleased, but he only hums when Octavio reaches his limit, pulling his hands back from the heated man before he has a chance to climax. Octavio curses him out through grunts and his hips do nothing but make him look like a fool as they hump the air in an attempt. Legs leaning and his back arched away from the wet floor of such a quiet and unsurveyed room, he would wish that his legs were back, only to feel his calf muscles clenching, his toes grabbing at the corner tiles. And they both slow down, they share sloppy kisses and Crypto lets him in on unimportant secrets, but then they lean away. Crypto, his hair snuck neatly behind his ears and his shirt unbuttoned to unveil muscles, tattoos, metal. Not aroused, Octavio isn't sure that he even has anything down there, never shown, never used and he puts a hand out to feel.  
'¡Mierda!' because his arms push back just short of that target and those newly cold hands are back in that bad, good, arousing place. Sludge, everything is sludge and his fingers grab at the ones on his shaft and he pulls Crypto towards him. Metal legs working well and securing the man, surprised and not fighting for once, against his body. Sharing warmth, god, so hot, and he thrusts at those chilled hands.  
He swears when his body finally releases such pent up pressure. Against Crypto's desire to continue such torture, warm liquid between their chests and foreign hands pull the mask down before he has a chance. Heavy huffing, his throat is cold at last, but Crypto leans towards him and they share a kiss, short, quick like their breaths. Octavio expresses his lust and anger and Park TaeJoon doesn't have to reply, because not even he can hide those deep feelings from creeping on his face.  
They help each other up, and that lightweight feeling of tiredness is lacking in Octavio, his legs still jog. He questions if the walls of this Supertech layer are really soundproof enough. Crypto laughs quietly.  
Ah, Octavio already feels his body react, his heart drops down and he isn't running fast enough. They roll back towards the floor in a puddle of quiet laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was about time I make an alt account for smut, please leave kudos and check my bio for more fic page B^)


End file.
